Where Roses Go, Lilies Bloom
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: Logan's wife comes to the school for a visit. Nobody but Xavier had the smallest idea she even existed. She comes with news. HP/X-Men. Fem!Harry/Logan. Post war. Sometime during the X-Men movies. Alive Snape, , Remus and Tonks.


Where Roses Go, Lilies Bloom.

Summary- Logan's wife comes to the school for a visit. Nobody but Xavier had the smallest idea she even existed. She comes with news. HP/X-Men. Fem!Harry/Logan. Post war. Sometime during the X-Men movies. Alive Snape, Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

Chapter 1

Staring at the majestic structure depicting the home of an English noble, was a petite woman of about five-foot-two with dark, with wine red hair that fell in elegant, loose, ringlets down to the small of her back, a heart shaped face, unnatural emerald green eyes that seemed to glow, high cheekbones, a small button nose and a mouth that seemed to be in a permanent pout that simply added to her beauty than take away from it.

She wore a simple yet elegant, long sleeved, and loose blouse that puffed out just above the wrist, where gold cuffs that, if observed closely, looked like a family coat of arms, and had a slit running down the back, stopping at her waist where the waistband of dark, form fitting, high-waisted jeans that clung to her legs, starts. Her feet were clad in a pair of plain white laced five inch, open toe heels, allowing for a peek at cotton candy colored nails that matched her hands, where a different sets of rings sat of her fingers.

As she entered the grounds she closed her eyes, her strut elegant and putting supermodels to shame. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the giant oak wood doors. She stared at it for a moment, contemplatively, before she seemed to make a decision. She disappeared seconds later, appearing inside an office, she steadied herself without making a sound.

A soft smile lit up her face when she saw a bald man sitting in a wheelchair and going over some paper work. She strutted over to one of the armchairs in the middle of the room, sat in front of an oak wood coffee table. She closed her eyes and her smile lit up some more before she snapped her fingers softly, almost soundlessly, and a silver platter with a tea set appeared on the table, two tea cups, one chamomile and anise with three sugar cubes and 'a little bit' of milk, the other an earl grey with lots of milk and two sugar cubes.

She took the cup of chamomile and took an appreciating sip before looking towards the man and chuckling.

"I would have to think that your mind is losing sharpness, Xavier, if you have yet to notice me." She said and the professor snapped his head to her instantly, smiling as he wheeled around his desk and towards her. "I've ordered tea." She handed him the cup of earl grey over a tray as he stopped next to her.

"Melanie Rose Potter. I haven't seen you in nearly a year."

"If that's your round about way of saying 'I missed you dearly' then we need to get you back to your people skills."

Xavier merely chuckled at the woman- Melanie's, comment.

"Yes, yes. Perhaps so." He took a short sip of his tea before he continued. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

Melanie put her tea cup and plate on the table before scowling adorably, eliciting a chuckle. "I've been taking care of my duty as the Lady of the _Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black._ I don't understand how so much paperwork can accumulate in three months time when I haven't even agreed to take up my part in the royal court for _both_ my lady titles."

Xavier chuckled at her sulking form before she straightened and looked at him seriously.

"I've managed to convince the English parliament, by way of the Queen, that mutants are no threat, and if any do pose a threat, then I told her that we, as in me and the school, would deal with it." Xavier sat shell shocked as he looked at the young red-head in front of him. She had accomplished in a few months, what he had tried for years, and mentioned it like it was a minor achievement. Then again, being the Queen's favorite _niece_ he should have seen it coming. "She has asked if you would be alright with opening another school in one of my families castles in Bulgaria, just learned of this actually, and the unused Potter family country house in Scotland for schools. Costs involving the schooling will be taken care of by her personally. Or so she says."

"Why, Melanie, I don't know what to say." Shell shocked was an understatement.

"I may have already told her that you would accept so to go on and have them cleaned out." She had a sheepish smile on her face as she says this and he's full out laughing now.

"Well, seeing as I don't seem to have a choice, I'll be glad to start schools in the two European countries." The bright smile he saw on her face was worth it. She being like a daughter to him, allowed for him to place her smile first. "Now, I know that's not the only reason you're here. Does _he_ know you're even in the state?"

"He knows back in the state, i've been back for nearly six months. Where did you think he disappeared to from Friday to Monday?"

"Valid point my dear, now, reason?"

"Can't I just want to visit you without needing a reason besides boredom?"

"No, my dear. I have the unfortunate luck of knowing the working of your mind." The pout and mock glare she sent his way disappeared as a wistful look appeared on her face and she interlaced her hands on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
